Emergencia
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Una noche tranquila en busca de un poco de diversión irá aumentando hasta perder un control que jamás estuvo en tus manos.


**Emergencia**

**Acciones y reacciones.**

La noche ya se encontraba avanzada y eso, en vez de aumentar el agotamiento en los cuerpos como debía esperarse, hacía que la gente se volviera más libre y despreocupada en su intención de disfrutar el momento actual. Por las calles podían verse las procesiones de jóvenes yendo y viniendo de los locales mientras continuaban estirando sus fuerzas para no dar por terminada la noche. Y, aunque pareciera que todos eran bastantes parecidos, para el observador atento podía ver cómo se distinguían varios tipos de personas en aquellas masas. Pero de ellas solamente dos parecían captar su atención.

Los cazadores, como lo era él mismo, y las presas que caminaban ajenas a lo que el Destino y la noche tenían guardado para ellas.

La verdad era que la noche había sido bastante provechosa por haber conseguido disfrutar de dos buenas presas pero que, según sus precisos gustos, no resultaban muy especiales como para cerrar la noche. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo algo bastante único y especial pero, como tal, sabía que era difícil de lograr y mucho más con el paso del tiempo que iba matando a la noche y trayendo un nuevo día.

Desde su posición podía ver como la gente se arremolinaba en la pista moviendo sus cuerpos como si se tratasen de los objetos de una subasta privada para él. Había decidido darle una hora a la noche para ver si le iba a proveer de una presa especial pero ya faltaba solamente un cuarto de hora y continuaba en la misma espera que en el inicio.

Hasta ahora.

Cuando la vio supo que finalmente su noche iba a ser memorable. Una pequeña muchacha que vestía de la manera tan provocativa que estaba siendo lo habitual en las chicas en los últimos tiempos pero que en ella había un estilo especial que había despertado a su sexo dormido con una fuerza que amenazaba con romper la cremallera del pantalón.

Era una pequeña joya, tanto en belleza como en tamaño ya que no debía llegar siquiera al metro sesenta, como mucho metro cincuenta y seis o siete, pero eso la hacía aún más atractiva y sensual. Una escueta camiseta realzaba sus pechos, unos pequeños pechos que sabía le cabían perfectamente en sus manos y estos ya se movían como si ya los tuviera en sus palmas. Sabía que serían suaves y dúctiles, totalmente manejables.

Unos finos tirantes mantenían lo que era una excusa de minifalda que, de lo corta que era y con el movimiento que realizaba al bailar, dejaba ver bastante a menudo la deliciosa parte en que sus muslos daban paso a unas blanquecinas nalgas.

Podía ver como aquella presa estaba convirtiéndose, a cada movimiento de su cuerpo, en la presa de muchos depredadores que la observaban desde varios ángulos en la sala. Se trataba de una presa muy codiciada y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar por alguno de aquellos tipos que no sabrían que hacer con ella. No como él.

_Minifalda plisada vaquera y una camiseta amarilla ajustada que marca sus pequeños pechos, todo ello sumado a su natural inocencia la convierten en el mayor premio para quien logre hacerse con ella. Para mí_.

Y lo que la convertía en lo mejor de la noche era su tierna edad. Muchos podrían ser fácilmente engañados pero no él que podía distinguir con gran sencillez la verdadera edad de la gente. Era algo necesario para poder conseguir lo que muchos ni siquiera pueden llegar a soñar sin caer en el camino que podría acabar con su libertad.

_Si ella está aquí a estas horas la culpa es de sus padres y demuestra que a ella le gusta sentirse y actuar como lo que con unos cuantos años se acabaría convirtiendo. En una chica mayor de edad… pero, por ahora, es un pequeño dulce de trece años_.

Casi pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada, una hora en la que las niñas buenas hacía tiempo que se encontraban durmiendo arropaditas en sus camas y no en medio de una pista de baile mostrando su cuerpo a ojos de cualquiera para hacerles sentir como sus pantalones pueden ser más ajustados con su sola presencia.

La niña iba acompañada de un par de amigas que debían tener su misma edad o, tal vez, un año más y que las iba a utilizar como señuelo para que el resto de depredadores no se acercara a su objetivo. Pero cómo acercarse a ella iba a ser la cuestión esencial. Había visto como la pequeña había ignorado todo intento por parte de idiotas principiantes palilleros que la abordaban como si se tratase de una puta vulgar y no del preciado regalo divino que resultaba ser realmente.

Él simplemente se iba a quedar allí observándola de vez en cuando justo en los momentos en que ella dirigiera su mirada hacia la zona en la que se encontraba para que pareciera que coincidían en sus acciones pero en ningún momento debería hacer ningún tipo de movimiento hacia ella. Debía dejar que el resto de aquellos imbéciles se cavase sus propias tumbas mientras que él se fuera introduciendo en la cabeza de la niña.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que el interés por parte de ella fuera el suficiente para que se alejara del resguardo de sus amigas y caminase hacia donde se encontraba él sin que pareciera forzado. Simplemente ya no tenía ganas de seguir bailando y pensaba en descansar un poco. Si eso la llevaba hasta su lado era una simple coincidencia y nada más.

La parte final fue cuando fingió buscarla de nuevo en la pista y sorprenderse a su presencia justo a su lado, rápidamente apartando la vista como si estuviera avergonzado de haber sido cogido en dicha acción. Aquel gesto logró hacer sonreír a la muchacha cayendo de lleno en la trampa que le había sido tendida especialmente para ella.

No exenta de cierta timidez se le presentó intentando sonar totalmente tranquila, lo que era justo el comportamiento que quería que mostrase para así hacerla creer que era ella quien tenía el mando de la situación. Presentándose como Alicia, por su tono de voz estaba claro que no era realmente su nombre aunque si que tenía cara de Alicia, por lo menos a él le recordaba a una Alicia de su pasado. ¿Por eso se había fijado en ella? Un sutil vistazo al cuerpo de la niña le respondió que no había sido por algún tipo de sentimentalismo barato y si por una creciente lujuria que ansiaba liberarse y ser satisfecha.

Él le dio un nombre que seguro iba a llevar a la niña a superponer su imagen ante la que le evocaría dicho nombre. Por supuesto que a su edad resultaba sencillo suponer que seguía muy de cerca de cualquier muchacho que resultase famoso, atractivo y cercano. Al ofrecerle el nombre de Rafael, o Rafa si así lo prefería, la mente de ella cayó rápidamente en la imagen del famoso tenista y pudo notar como aquellos ojos le recorrían su cuerpo intentado imaginar si lo bien ajustada que tenía la ropa mostraba un cuerpo como el de aquel. Gracias a la naturaleza de su cacería así era.

Al mirarla ella apartó la vista bajándola hacia el suelo mientras se podía ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban lo suficiente para saber que le gustaba lo que había visto en él. Solamente faltaba unos pocos minutos y podría saciar su hambre y su sed con el cuerpo de Alicia.

Se interesó por ella provocándola de manera que tuviera que mostrarse y, como había sospechado que haría, ocultó el que solamente tuviera trece años y los elevó hasta los diecisiete con un par de meses para cumplir dieciocho. Compartieron bromas acerca de lo fácil que era el poder entrar en sitios como en el que se encontraban e, incluso, que se le sirvieran bebidas alcohólicas a pesar de la edad. Para muestra Alicia fue la encargada de buscar las bebidas que contenían alcohol y el encargado no se molestó en pedirle ningún carné y centró toda su atención en conseguir una nueva venta, cuando sus ojos no abandonaban el cuerpo de Alicia. Cuando se fue a cobrarle ella se volvió hacia Rafa y guiñándole el ojo de manera cómplice sacó la lengua en gesto travieso. Aquello logró ponerlo aún más excitado y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no tumbarla sobre la mesa, cuando regresó, y tirársela allí mismo.

_Aún no pero pronto_.

Un pequeño brindis y notó como la bebida se le deslizaba por aquella garganta que pronto estaría tragando otra cosa bastante diferente. Ahora las mejillas sonrojadas eran una mezcla de la excitación que ella estaba sintiendo unido al calor que le proporcionaba la bebida. Un par de contactos inocentes entre sus manos y miradas cómplices lograron hacer creer a la pequeña que la situación estaba yendo hacia la dirección que ella pretendía que fuera.

Acercándose a él, casi echándose encima, le pidió si sabía de alguna zona en la que no hubiera tanta gente porque le estaba empezando a doler algo la cabeza. Mira tú que bien, la excusa que en los matrimonios servía para evitar tener sexo con su pareja aquí era la frase elegida para tener sexo, y con un desconocido. La mano de Alicia le acarició la pierna dirigiéndose tentativamente hacia la entrepierna en donde, tras un ligero momento de duda, terminó por posarla sobre una erección que prometía el disfrute de un buen rato para ella.

Con aire preocupado, siguiéndole de manera inocente aquel pequeño juego de Alicia y que la hacía creer que estaba jugando con él, la tomó del brazo y la encaminó hacia una puerta que él sabía llevaba al interior del local en donde se encontraban varias habitaciones y el camino hacia las bodegas. Debía tener cuidado con los despachos pero tenía su propia llave de cierta habitación en donde podría tener su Fin de Noche.

Ella estaba pensando en que había encontrado a alguien perfecto para tener un poco de diversión, ¿llevado hasta dónde?, eso dependería de cómo se desarrollase el encuentro pero en estos momentos ningún tipo de problemas se le pasaba por la cabeza.

El pasillo estaba desierto y no tuvieron ningún tipo de problemas para llegar la habitación elegida por él. Comportándose de una manera tranquila hizo que fuera ella quien tomara la iniciativa. Cuando cerró la puerta fue volteado al instante por Alicia que atacó la boca del hombre. Sus labios se juntaron en un hambriento seppun mientras Alicia se colgaba de su cuerpo de tal forma que una de las piernas de él quedó justo entre las de ella rozándole su sexo. Aquel contacto le sacó un suspiro aprovechado para meterle la lengua y profundizar aún más el seppun.

No sabía cuanto iba a poder aguantar el tener aquel cuerpo encima sin que pudiera tocarlo de la manera que quería. Tenía ganas de pasear sus manos por toda aquella diminuta anatomía pero, sobre todo, quería abrirla de piernas y follársela hasta que sus gritos se elevasen por encima del griterío que había en el local.

Alicia separó sus labios de los suyos de improviso haciéndole pensar que la niña había recuperado el sentido común y pensaba dejarle con aquella erección como venganza. Por supuesto que eso no iba a ser así pero…

-¿Oíste eso?-. Le preguntó Alicia mirando hacia la puerta como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

Por supuesto que él no había escuchado nada, nada más que la sangre que recorría su cuerpo hasta llegar a su palpitante miembro que ansiaba el entrar al sexo de la muchacha y, en estos ansiosos momentos, si se lo desgarraba mucho mejor. Así le demostraría que no se debía negarle lo que era suyo por derecho.

-No, pero seguramente sería algo que hizo uno de toda esa gente.

Moviendo su pierna empezó a frotarle el sexo de Alicia y vio recompensado sus acciones con unos jadeos por parte de ella mientras sus manos se apoyaban contra su pecho antes de empezar a bajar hacia su propia entrepierna… hasta que volvió a detenerse de nuevo.

-No me digas que no lo escuchaste ahora.

Por desgracia, lo que venía representado por su alto nivel de excitación y su sexo erecto, si que había escuchado algo. Algo fuera de lo normal que sonaba casi como…

-Parecían varios golpes secos…

-O petardos.

Eso solamente podía llevar a una respuesta real.

-Creo que fueron disparos ahogados por la distancia y las paredes y puertas.

Alicia se agarró a él totalmente asustada por las implicaciones que aquella revelación traía. Una cosa era el que se pusiera a follar con un tío que había conocido pero otra era meterse en medio de un incidente con armas de fuego.

-Échate atrás-. Le pidió Rafa mientras abría ligeramente la puerta para ver el pasillo. Allí no había nadie y no parecía que hubiera sido el escenario de ninguna situación en la que se hubieran usado pistolas.-Creo que tal vez hemos exagerad-

Otro par de disparos, ahora más claros, pudieron ser escuchados. Sintió como Alicia se apretó con fuerza a su espalda como si eso la pudiera proteger, aunque para él solamente lograba ponérsela aún más dura.

-Creo que fueron detrás de aquella puerta-. Dijo señalando con la cabeza la segunda puerta de la izquierda en el fondo del pasillo.

-Deberíamos irnos-. La voz de la niña sonaba más allá de la preocupación y ya había empezado a culparse por no haber vuelta a casa a la hora que le habían dicho sus padres pero tenía que actuar de manera imprudente justamente hoy.-Eso, marchémonos. Por favor.

De improviso la puerta se abrió de golpe y surgió el sonido más aterrador que Alicia hubiera escuchado en su corta vida. Una especie de lamento sin fin que no podía estar surgiendo de una garganta humana. Junto aquel sonido antinatural también hizo aparición un hombre que parecía totalmente enloquecido. Su mirada parecía haber caído al abismo e incapaz de huir de allí había traído consigo al mal. Apoyándose contra la pared levantó su pistola y volvió a disparar contra su objetivo, fuera el que fuera, realizando un total de cuatro tiros. No podía decirse muy bien si había acertado o si falló aquellos tiros pero cuando se puso en marcha hacia la puerta que había al final del pasillo como si el Diablo le estuviera persiguiendo…

_¿Cómo habrá podido fallar? A no ser que sea quien sea esté llevando armadura_.

Parecía ser que aquella puerta no era de las que uno elegiría cuando tuviese sus nervios a flor de piel porque se necesitaba abrir la cerradura y la llave necesario se encontraba en un llavero junto a una buena cantidad de ellas; y que no dejase de mirar hacia atrás para la habitación de donde había salido tampoco le servía de ayuda.

Fue entonces cuando surgió otra figura de la habitación que, a diferencia de la primera, parecía moverse con calma y tranquilidad. Su visión le heló el alma a Rafa y Alicia no pudo reprimir un grito que rápidamente fue ahogado por la mano del hombre que le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Con la esperanza de que aquel horrible sonido que parecía estar emitiendo aquella ¿mujer? hubiera pasado por encima del grito de Alicia, volvió a mirar los sucesos del pasillo.

La aparición de aquella mujer fue suficiente para que las llaves se le deslizaran de las manos cayendo de una manera musical al suelo en oposición al horrible sonido que emitía ella. Sin apartar sus ojos de ella intentó recuperar las llaves mientras volvía a abrir fuego. Cinco nuevos disparos alcanzaron su objetivo creando cinco nuevos agujeros de impacto en su cuerpo y, a pesar de ello, seguía caminando inexorablemente hacia él.

No había ninguna duda de que aquella mujer no llevaba ningún tipo de protección y que los disparos la herían por lo que no llegaba a comprender como era que aún podía moverse a pesar de todo. ¿Y qué era aquel continuo lamento que emitía?

-Vamos-. Volvió a suplicar la diminuta voz de Alicia.

Viendo lo que estaba sucediendo no cabía ninguna duda de que el lugar pronto se iba a llenar de policía, y vete tú a saber qué más, por lo que la petición de la niña había que tomarla en cuenta. Quién sabe, tal vez podría llevarla hasta su casa y podía tirársela como una excusa por la tensión de lo que habían vivido. Ya se sabe que a muchas personas este tipo de situaciones los pone totalmente excitados.

-Muy bien-. Se volvió para mirarla directamente a los ojos.-Ahora saldremos y corremos hacia la puerta por la que vinimos. No mires atrás ni digas nada-. Ella asintió sin decir ni una palabra.-Perfecto. Cuando abra la puerta solamente piensa en correr.

Lo malo de todas las ideas es que siempre puede ocurrir algo que juegue en su contra y, en este caso, eso no iba a ser una excepción.

Sin decir ninguna palabra como detonante, pues solamente era necesario el hecho de abrir la puerta, salieron al pasillo y se volvieron para recorrer el mismo trecho de pasillo pero a la inversa. Solamente habían dado unos cuantos pasos cuando Alicia sintió algo pasar cerca de su rostro para al momento ver como fue salpicado.

El grito de dolor de Rafa unido al estridente grito de Alicia logró atraer la atención de la mujer que se volvió hacia ellos. Un momento que fue aprovechado por el hombre armado para lograr abrir la puerta y ponerse a salvo al otro lado. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose parecía sonar como la sentencia para ellos dos.

-¡Maldito gilipollas!-. Gritó Rafa doliéndose del disparo recibido en el hombro. Pero sabiendo que este no era momento para pararse por insignificancias como esta se puso en pie dispuesto a salir de allí. Ya volvería en otro momento para ajustar cuentas con el que le había disparado.

-¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó de manera inocente Alicia.

¿Cómo podía estar bien si le acababan de disparar? ¿Es qué las niñas de hoy en día eran tan imbéciles? No había ninguna duda de que su inteligencia había sido sacrificada en pos de su lujuriosa belleza. Lo que era bueno para él la mayoría del tiempo ahora le gustaría que tuviera un mínimo de sentido común.

-¡¡AAAHHHHH!!

_Lo que parece ser mucho pedir_.

No había ninguna duda de que Alicia pretendía complicar la situación más de lo que ya lo estaba. ¿Por qué sino se habría vuelto para mirar a aquella mujer? Solamente tenían que correr hacia la puerta, así que no había necesidad de ver a la mujer.

Él también se volvió… y lamentaría esa decisión.

Podían verse más de una decena de impactos de bala en aquel cuerpo pero no había ni una gota de sangre en los orificios que habían hecho. La poca piel que podía verse, manos y rostro, se encontraba totalmente pálida grisácea-azulada como si le perteneciera a un cadáver. Lo que unido a sus ojos cubiertos por una mucosidad blanquecina, que impedía averiguar cual era su color, y los desgarros que tenía por varias partes de su cuerpo, que parecían, en algunos casos, mordiscos, parecía otorgar credibilidad a semejante locura de suposición.

El dolor de su hombro desapareció bajo el peso de aquella visión que no paraba de lanza aquel inagotable lamento mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Por suerte no parecía ser capaz de moverse a mucha velocidad sino que los pasos que daba semejaban los de alguien que tuviera serios problemas de movilidad.

-¡Rápido!-. Le gritó Alicia ayudándole a ponerse en pie.-Debemos largarnos.

Mientras corría de regreso a la pista de baile pensaba que, dada la preocupación mostrada por Alicia sobre su seguridad, le daría la decisión de si quería que la sodomizara o no, aunque si la respuesta fuera negativa entonces lo tendría que realizar a la fuerza; lo que en verdad resultaba algo bueno porque así era como le gustaba hacerlo.

Cuando abrieron la puerta sus pensamientos de intentar huir de allí se encontraron con un enorme problema imprevisto. La gente seguía moviéndose por la pista y gritaba pero ahora lo hacían porque intentaban escapar y estaban aterrados. Gracias a que todos intentaban salir de allí al mismo tiempo dejaban claramente a la vista de qué estaban huyendo.

Cuatro criaturas semejantes a la mujer del pasillo.

Rafa vio como una de las criaturas parecía estar devorándole las entrañas a una de las chicas con la que había visto bailar antes a Alicia. Por supuesto que la imagen de ver como le estaban comiendo las tripas a alguien era suficiente para sentir nauseas y gritar pero el que la persona devorada fuera alguien conocido fue mucho más impactante para Alicia.

Sus gritos no lograron imponerse al griterío generalizado en el lugar.

Un par de aquellas criaturas se habían abalanzado sobre la enorme concentración de gente que pretendía salir por las pequeñas puertas del local. Estaba muy claro que este sitio no debió pasar ningún control sobre seguridad sin el no haber soltado cierta cantidad de dinero a los inspectores. Ahora iba a quedar demostrado el error cometido con ello.

Aquel lugar iba a convertirse en un matadero del que él iba a formar parte sino hacía algo para impedirlo. A pesar de que el número de la gente era claramente superior al de aquellas criaturas la sola visión de estas era suficiente para hacerlo olvidar y bajar hasta lo más bajo de los instintos de cada uno.

Y era el mismo para los dos grupos.

Vivir como fuera.

Los gritos los tenían tan absorbidos junto al olor de muerte y sangre que no sintió la presencia de una de aquellas cosas hasta que se le echó encima. Suerte de aquel horrible sonido que le ayudó a girarse a tiempo antes de que lo atrapase de espaldas y sirviera como un indefenso entrante. A pesar de ello solamente pudo agarrar de las muñecas al monstruo pero no impedir que su carga lo tirase al suelo llevándoselo con él encima.

El golpe tuvo que recibirlo sobre la herida de bala para que se le aflojara su agarre y aquella espeluznante boca llena de muerte se cerrase sobre su cuello.

Nuevos gritos frescos llenaron el ambiente del local cuando un cazador se había convertido en una indefensa e inútil presa a manos de un monstruo mayor que él.

Alicia se encontraba totalmente superada por la situación. Su mirada borrosa a causa de unas lágrimas que le resultaban imposibles de retener y que bañaban su rostro. El único pensamiento que tenía era que quería estar de vuelta en su casa con sus padres pero lo único que podía ver era que iba a morir aquí mismo en unos instantes.

El leve contacto sobre su cuerpo, en su hombro, fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar de la peor manera posible girándose de manera rápida e imprudente haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio. A pesar del golpe pudo ver que había sido aquella monstruosa mujer la que la había tocado ya alcanzándoles después de que se detuvieran ante el espectáculo que se encontraron en la pista.

Rafa usó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para voltear por encima suyo aquel pútrido cuerpo que llevaba entre sus dientes y bajando por su garganta restos de su propia carne y sangre. Su vida siendo arrebatada por un simple mordisco.

Vio como la niña se encontraba en el suelo forcejeando con aquella criatura, lo que le dio la idea de regresar al pasillo e intentar huir por el mismo lugar que había usado el hombre del arma. Ignoró cualquier grito de miedo o de ayuda que podían escucharse manteniendo únicamente la intención de sobrevivir como su mantra.

Alicia perdió uno de sus zapatos al intentar arrastrarse para poner toda la distancia posible con aquella mujer pero no tardó en permitir que le cogiera de una pierna. Podía ver como tiró de ella para acercársela a la boca llena de dientes marchitos que parecían gritar por su carne. Por instinto, o sea sin pensar, uso su otra pierna para patearle la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Todas las fuerzas que le podían quedar a una aterrada cría de trece años a la que estaba a punto de devorar un monstruo antropófago.

Un extraño crujido retumbó por el cuerpo de la criatura cuando su cabeza fue brutalmente obligada a seguir el camino que le mandó la patada de Alicia. Cuando su rostro volvió a fijar su atención en la pierna que tenía en sus manos pudo verse como la patada le había roto y dislocado la mandíbula. Era imposible que pudiera morderla en ese estado… pero, a pesar de ello, seguía con la intención de llevarse la pierna a su boca.

Las ansias por aquella vida eran demasiadas para oponerse a ellas.

Cerró la puerta que llevaba a la pista y bloqueó la cerradura para impedir que cualquier imbécil intentase tomar la misma ruta de huida y trajera consigo a esas criaturas mientras aún no le hubiera dado tiempo a escapar a él primero. Debía hacer algo con el mordisco pero lo primordial era el salir de este lugar, además la herida tampoco era para tanto ya que la criatura no parecía tener mucha fuerza en las mandíbulas. ¿Cómo iba a tenerlas si se suponía que estaba muerta? Porque eso es lo que tienen que ser, ¿verdad?

Al llegar al final del pasillo una horrible premonición se hizo realidad. La puerta se encontraba cerrada desde el otro lado. ¡Lo lógico! Pero no por ello esperado ya que con las prisas podía haberla dejado abierta…

-U otro juego de llaves en la habitación de donde salió.

Sin pensárselo dos veces entró en la habitación con la única idea de lograr encontrar el medio que lo llevase a alejarse de este lugar de muerte. Tan concentrado que nunca se le ocurrió pensar que en la habitación pudiera haber otra criatura quieta esperando por alguien que entrase allí junto a ella. Y esta, para su total desgracia, si poseía un buen mordisco.

La mano de Alicia se cerró sobre un objeto que no dudó en usar para golpear en la cabeza de aquel monstruo de pesadilla con todas las fuerzas que su histerismo y miedo podían otorgarle.

Pudo sentir el sonido hueco del tacón de su zapato atravesándole el cráneo de la criatura. Entró y salió con una insultante facilidad. Al momento cayó al suelo totalmente como si le hubieran cortado los hilos a la marioneta. Extraños movimientos convulsivos recorrían su cuerpo no dejando muy claro si eso indicaba su final o que se iba a levantar de nuevo.

Alicia no tenía ninguna gana de averiguarlo por lo que había empezado a arrastrarse desde el suelo hacia atrás para no perder de vista aquella pesadilla. Sintió como toda la sangre abandonó su rostro cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

-¡NOOOOOO!

Pero para su sorpresa no se trataba de otra de aquellas criaturas, ni siquiera una de las víctimas que se encontraban atrapadas igual que lo estaba ella en el local. No. Era un miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Policía. Con su equipo y todo.

-No se preocupe-. Habló a través de su máscara.-Todo irá bien a partir de ahora.

Alicia vio como aquel hombre se acercó a la criatura que, a pesar de seguir con aquellas convulsiones, pareció notar su presencia e intentó moverse hacia él para tratar de convertirlo en su nuevo plato del menú. El brillo de la pistola fue inexistente a pesar de las luces del local pero el sonido que emitió fue capaz de sobreponerse al ingente griterío de la gente.

La cabeza de la criatura reventó como lo haría una sandía cayéndose al suelo. Desparramó sus sesos por toda la pista dejando una sangrienta marca.

El agente no se detuvo ante semejante espectáculo sino que continuó avanzando hasta la criatura que se había llevado un trozo de Rafa con ella. Otro disparo en la cabeza le provocó un agujero lo suficientemente grande en su parte posterior para que el cráneo se pudiera vaciar de una sola vez.

Alicia no entendía nada pero a pesar de encontrarse totalmente aterrada, o precisamente por estarlo, solo era capaz de llorar e intentar hacer algo normal. En su caso se colocó el zapato que se le había caído e intentó recuperar algo de compostura o dignidad. Habría sido mucho más efectivo sino fuera porque se hubiera meado encima.

__________

No supo cómo había llegado al exterior del local pero ahora podía ver que se encontraba de nuevo en la calle e, irónicamente, en el mismo lugar desde donde ella junto a sus amigas habían logrado que las dejasen entrar a pesar de que no tenían la edad mínima para poder hacerlo.

Ahora esa acción parecía mucho más estúpida de lo que le había podido parecer cualquier otro día. No había ninguna duda de que el haberse encontrado en una situación tan bizarra en la que pudo haber muerto ayudaba a ver las cosas desde varias perspectivas nuevas y que nunca se había pensado en tener que estar sufriéndolas o viviéndolas según se mire.

La zona estaba llena de coches de policía y ambulancias que se llevaban a la gente pero solamente a los que habían estado en el interior del local y no habían sido heridos por los monstruos. Aquellos quienes tuvieron esa desgracia estaban siendo tratados como a las víctimas de virus bacteriológicos manteniéndoles aislados y llevados en vehículos especiales.

Alicia fue llevada a una ambulancia común más por la inercia de su cuerpo que por ser capaz de moverse conscientemente. Aún se encontraba demasiado impactada por lo sucedido para poder reaccionar o racionalizarlo. En estos momentos era una típica adolescente totalmente ido en un sábado noche.

Parecía que la iban a tratar como si hubiera estado bajo los efectos del alcohol o drogada pero solamente la llevarían al hospital para que pasase la noche tranquila y descansase. Lo último que necesitaba ella, y sus padres, era que se armase un escándalo por todo lo pasado. Para eso ya habría un nuevo día.

-¿Qué crees que pasó allí dentro?-. Preguntó Carlos a su compañero mientras observaba que el gotero estuviera bien puesto en el brazo de Alicia. Lo mejor era que durmiera hasta el día siguiente y pudiera llegar a creerse que todo lo sucedido haya sido un mal sueño.-Me parecía algo exagerado para una cuestión típica de drogas en discotecas.

-Entonces será que no se trataba de una típica cuestión de drogas-. Le respondió Felipe.-Hoy en día con los jóvenes nada es normal o típico. Así va todo de cabeza a la mierda-. David, el conductor de la ambulancia rió el comentario, repetitivo, de su compañero.-Fíjate en esta niña sin ir más lejos.

Un vistazo al monitor indicaba que la pequeña se encontraba estable e inconsciente, perfecto para servir como ejemplo para lo que estaba explicando.

-¿Qué diablos se supone que pueda estar haciendo a estas horas de la noche en la calle?-. Su pregunta vino acompañado de un movimiento sobre la sábana que cubría su cuerpo descubriéndolo para los presentes. David observó por el retrovisor y lanzó un silbido.-Tú lo has dicho. Si parece una puta cualquiera que puedas encontrarte en una esquina de esta ciudad.

-¡Ahí te has pasado!-. Le replicó David apagando la sirena y las luces de la ambulancia.-Ya les gustaría a esos gatos estar tan buenas como esta niña.

Felipe negó con la cabeza mientras su mano acariciaba las piernas de Alicia hasta llegar a la altura de su minifalda que levantó para dejar a la vista aquellas braguitas. Unas braguitas que, a pesar de haberse secado, aún llevaban el olor de su orina y miedo.

-Una niña como esta, que seguro habrá sido destetada hace poco, camino a altas horas de la noche vestida como una zorra solamente por un motivo-. Agarrándole las bragas se las quitó con un sencillo movimiento para lanzárselas a Carlos.-Y te digo que al final obtendrá lo que vino a buscar.

David llevó la silenciosa ambulancia a una parte oscura y oculta de la ciudad en donde no habría ojos curiosos sobre los quehaceres que pudieran estar ocurriendo en el interior del vehículo. Un lugar que formaba parte de los Puntos Caliente y Seguros de la Ruta Oculta que tenía su ambulancia.

-Me encanta este aroma-. Dijo Carlos con su nariz metida en las húmedas bragas de Alicia.-Mira que es una bebita que aún se orina encima la pobre.

Unos dedos de Felipe acariciaron los labios del sexo de la pequeña que temblaron al ligero contacto. La visión de semejante sexo se la estaba poniendo tan dura que creía se iba a correr allí mismo.

-Fue una suerte que se encontrase en estado de shock porque de otra manera seguro que se habría dado de cuenta de la enorme erección que llevaba desde que la vi allí fuera-. Haciendo un poco de presión introdujo un dedo entre los labios de aquel sexo que empezó a acariciar y frotar.-Si no nos la llegan a dar… pobre de quien hubiera ocupado su puesto. Le habría roto sus agujeros sin ningún tipo de precaución para cobrarme por semejante injusticia.

-Si, otra víctima desconocida de algún violador borracho de madrugada-. Dijo David mientras apagó el motor de la ambulancia y se movió hacia la parte trasera.-Esos capullos no tienen ningún tipo de dignidad o respeto.

David observó como las constantes de Alicia reaccionaban a las atenciones que estaba recibiendo su sexo. Pasase lo que pasase ella no se iba a enterar de nada, como mucho lo podría recordar como un sueño. ¿Bueno o Malo? Eso dependerá de lo que le pida el cuerpo a la chiquilla.

-Me encantan las rajitas tan estrechas-. Felipe le metió dos dedos en el sexo y empezó a masturbarla mientras le lamía su raja.-Una auténtica delicia lo que tiene aquí esta cría-. Su lengua se entretuvo con su clítoris mientras sus dedos sintieron la delicada barrera en el interior del sexo. Con un brillo en sus ojos le sacó los dedos de su interior.-Seguro que alguien que se llega a vestir de esta manera es seguro que se haya tragado varios rabos pero aún nadie la ha hecho gritar clavándosela en su coñito.

Los otros dos se encontraban con los pantalones bajados y sus sexos erectos siendo manipulados de manera experta por sus sabias manos. Sabían lo que necesitaban sentir y en las cantidades justas para no correrse como cualquier virgen imberbe.

-Me encanta desvirgar coñitos jovencitos. Mi polla me los pide a todas horas.

Carlos se la estaba machacando usando la braguita de Alicia que se deslizaba por su verga con ansias y excitación. Mientras tanto, David besaba y saboreaba los labios y lengua de la niña. Todo con gran cuidado para evitar introducirle la lengua por la garganta, la de ella porque lo que era la suya no tenía ninguna duda de que se la metería.

-Aquí tienes lo que viniste a buscar esta noche, niña.

Con estas palabras Felipe le clavó su rechoncho pene obligando al sexo de Alicia a tener que aceptarlo con gran rapidez. Aunque no fue la suficiente para evitar sufrir un buen desgarro en la vagina. Al hombre el sonido de aquel desgarro unido al que producía con sus embestidas era como estar en el puto Paraíso. Tal vez allí te ofrecieran una buena cantidad de vírgenes pero, ¿para qué esperar tanto si te las puedes follar ahora mismo?

David se colocó de rodillas sobre el pecho de Alicia con su sexo apuntando directamente a la boca de la cría. Lo que más le gustaba eran las buenas sensaciones que provocaban una buena mamada pero, por desgracia, ninguna tía parecía saber cómo se le debe chupar una polla a un tío por lo que era cuando conseguían un cuerpo como el de esta noche cuando tenía la oportunidad de recibir lo que realmente se merecía.

-Ahora te demostraré porque soy tan bueno abriendo las vías respiratorias de los imbéciles que se ahogan-. Abriéndole ligeramente la boca a Alicia la reclinó lo suficiente para convertirse en un excelente objetivo para la punta de su sexo.

Le encantaba la sensación de la humedad de las lenguas mientras su verga se deslizaba en el interior de las bocas. Con los cuerpos medio inertes como ahora no tenía ningún problema o posible queja por la profunda de su penetración, aunque eso no le eximía de mirar para la pantalla y comprobar que todo fuera bien con las constantes.

-Seguro que es la manera en que piensa que morirán todas las crías de su edad-. Carlos estaba totalmente excitado y deseoso de que su polla también tuviera su parte de aquellos agujeros.-Ahogadas con una polla metida hasta el fondo de sus gargantas.

Sacándose el miembro extendió toda la saliva que lo cubría antes de volver a metérsela y continuar follándole la boca a Alicia.

-Me temo que si ese es el sueño de esta niña va a tener que esperar por otra polla porque la mía sabe lo que se hace-. Entonces David no pudo reprimir unas pequeñas risas.-Aunque seguro que Juan se llevaría una gran alegría si le llegase el cadáver de esta cría.

-¡Puto necrófilo!-. Dijo Felipe mientras le proporcionó una fuerte embestida sobre el sexo de Alicia logrando, al mismo tiempo, sacarle un buen gemido a David por el movimiento producido por el cuerpo.-A mí me gustan que se estén calladitas y quietas pero, por lo menos, que tengan algo de calor corporal.

-Ya, pero está seguro que el cabrón puede follar todas las noches porque siempre hay cadáveres llegando al depósito-. Los ojos de Carlos observaban los movimientos que provocaba la polla de su amigo sobre la garganta de la niña y sentía como se acercaba el momento de correrse.-Aunque no podrá tener a este bocadito y seguro que eso si que le va a **joder** mucho.

Felipe sacó su miembro y se lo pasó por toda aquella raja ya enrojecida por el sexo tan directo y sin contemplaciones que estaba practicando con Alicia. De un solo movimiento se la volvió a ensartar y reanudó las penetraciones.

-Lo que a mi me jode es que esta mocosa no hubiera salido con alguna hermanita porque ahora podríamos estar disfrutando de dobles coñitos de crema.

David apretó los dientes mientras detuvo el movimiento de su verga en el interior de lo boca. Controlando su respiración se la fue sacando lentamente.

-Joder, tío. No digas cosas como esas en voz alta que casi hiciste que me corriese.

Carlos se acercó hasta el cuerpo de Alicia y le cogió su pequeñita mano izquierda en la suya cerrándola sobre su polla y empezó a moverla por todo su cuerpo humedecido por el sudor y el sexo y orina de las bragas de la niña.

-Pues es mejor que te corras de una vez o será en tu boca en donde descargue toda mi carga especial, capullo.

-Lo siento pero creo que no es mi semana, cariño-. Se burló David acelerando los movimientos de su polla.

Mientras esos dos discutían sobre dónde iban a parar sus corridas Felipe ya se encontraba a punto de soltar la suya propia. Lo cual lo hizo, como era costumbre, junto a un grito de liberación. Además, como si fuera parte de algún tipo de ritual por estar compartiendo el mismo cuerpo que se follaban, David también liberó toda su carga que se deslizó por la garganta de Alicia.

-Me la limpias-. Le dijo con una mueca David a Carlos mostrándole su verga húmeda por diferentes tipos de líquidos corporales.

Felipe se estaba limpiando su propio sexo sin apartar su mirada del sangriento escenario en el que había convertido la pequeña raja de la niña.

Mientras los dos que ya habían obtenido su placer de la pequeña se limpiaban sus sexos, Carlos se disponía a tener su porción de crema, pero entonces las constantes de Alicia empezaron a caer en picado.

A pesar de encontrase, literalmente, con los pantalones bajados, siendo unos auténticos profesionales intentaron volver a estabilizar a Alicia. Lo intentaron con todo lo que había y tenían pero nada parecía ser eficaz y ante sus atónitas miradas observaron como la vida fue abandonando el cuerpo de la pequeña.

Finalmente Alicia murió.

Los tres se quedaron paralizados por un instante sin saber muy bien como reaccionar a tan inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. El primero que lo hizo fue Carlos.

-¡Joder, esto es lo que me faltaba!

Sin ningún cuidado giró el cuerpo de Alicia acercándolo al borde de la camilla y le introdujo su sexo, que no había perdido ni un poco de su dureza y erección a pesar de lo sucedido, directamente por su ano. Ya no tenía importancia el ser delicado y cuidadoso, algo que no importaba mucho viendo la manera en que Felipe la había desvirgado, por lo que el tremendo desgarro que le hizo no detuvo ni por un mísero segundo al hombre.

-Ni en broma se la va a tirar ese cabrón antes que yo-. Aseguraba Carlos entre embestidas.-Por lo menos aún está algo caliente y tampoco me faltaba mucho para que me corriera.

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a realizar los pasos que tenían para este tipo de emergencias. Sus pollas ya habían sido totalmente esterilizadas y la siguiente parte sería hacer lo propio con los agujeros de Alicia que disfrutaron de sus buenas acciones.

-¡Todo para ti, pequeña puta de mierda!-. Se desahogó Carlos mientras se corría dentro del ano de Alicia.-Mira que palmarla antes de que pudiera haberte follado.

-¡Cómo la mayoría de tus chicas!

Los tres se rieron de la broma de David mientras limpiaban de manera impecable y profesional cada uno de los agujeros de Alicia. Sabían lo que debían hacer para no dejar ninguna pista que pudiera llevar a nadie desde este cadáver hasta a cualquiera de ellos tres. Restos, A.D.N. todo eso carecía de valor con gente que sabía como eliminarlo de un cuerpo y no dejar ningún tipo de evidencia de su paso, y goce, por dicho cuerpo.

Con las luces apagadas y con una calma que denotaba acciones previas muy parecidas a la actual, David condujo la ambulancia hasta un callejón totalmente opuesto a los que habían usado para dejar sus otros restos. Seguramente pensarían que el puto violador había evolucionado en sus actos o alguna gilipollez parecida, pero de ninguna manera iban a llevar el cuerpo a unos lugares parecidos a los anteriormente utilizados.

-Solo me molesta lo ocurrido en la puta disco-. Dijo Carlos disfrutando de las bragas de la pequeña, su trofeo, antes de que las terminase por quemar y eliminar de la ecuación.-Pueden relacionarnos.

-Lo que pasó allí me parece demasiado extraño y el comportamiento de esas Fuerzas Especiales me indica que prefieren ocultar mucho más que intentar averiguar porque una estúpida cría que no debería estar en ese lugar, en primer lugar, no llegó al hospital. Podemos decir cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra y que por nuestros enormes corazones no quisimos que la mocosa tuviera ningún tipo de problema con sus padres. Ya veremos.

Mientras hablaban terminaron por llegar al punto de depósito. Abrieron las puertas y bajaron el cuerpo entre Carlos y Felipe que, cogiéndolo por los hombros se pusieron a correr como si alguien estuviera persiguiendo a la niña. En ese momento la soltaron y el cuerpo cayó al suelo deslizándose como estaba previsto que lo hiciera.

-Ha sido un auténtico placer, coñito dulce.

-Ponte guapa para Juan-. Se burló Carlos ofreciéndole una leve inclinación antes de subir a la ambulancia.-Pero miéntele y dile que es tu primera vez estando muerta.

Las puertas se cerraron y la ambulancia se alejó en silencio.

Pasaron los minutos o eso podía haber parecido si alguien estuviera allí para contabilizar el tiempo, pero como la única persona que estaba presente no se encontraba capacitada para tal función digamos que algo más tarde se acercaron dos muchachos por aquel mismo callejón.

No hacía ser muy perspicaz para darse cuenta de que estos dos se encontraban totalmente borrachos pero no lo suficiente para impedirles avanzar, aunque fuera a un ritmo no muy bueno y eficaz.

-Ves eso de ahí-. Le dijo Jose a su amigo.-Me parece que alguien no sabe beber.

-Hehehehe-. José entornó los ojos para intentar ver mejor de quién, o qué, podía tratarse. Entonces se fijó en la planta del pie al que se le había salido el zapato.-¡Joder, tío! ¿Has visto que raja más asquerosa tiene ahí?

A pesar del estado en el que se encontraban Jose no pudo reprimir darle un cachete en la cabeza a su amigo incapaz de aceptar semejante nivel de estupidez.

-¡Hey!

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que la tía esta está totalmente despatarrada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas mostrando su dulce rajita y a ti no se te ocurre que fijarte en el corte de su pie?!

Jose se encogió de hombros mientras se frotaba la cabeza en donde había sido golpeado.

-Es que se ve asquerosa.

Negando con la cabeza José se agachó sobre el cuerpo de Alicia.

-Mañana le diré a Marta que eres un puto marica chupapollas y que más le valdría montárselo con su celular antes de que siga perdiendo el tiempo esperando a que se te enciendo la polla y se la metas.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que quieres que te la chupe?!-. Le preguntó confundido Jose.

Aquello ya era el colmo para José que se volvió para lanzarle una mirada totalmente sorprendida por la falta de cerebro de su amigo.

-¡Joder, pues si qué eres gilip-AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Lo único que José pudo sentir fue la presión de una mandíbula sobre su garganta antes de que sus intentos por liberarse y la fuerza de aquel mordisco terminasen por rasgársela. La sangre manó con tanta rapidez que murió por un ataque al corazón por la impresión de sentir como le estaban devorando que a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

Cuando Jose vio a la chica aquella erguirse de improviso pensó que le iba a dar un buen golpe a su amigo por encontrarse a su lado en un oscuro callejón pero, nunca jamás, pudo llegar a imaginar que le hubiera dado semejante bocado al cuello. Incapaz de pensar en lo que era correcto para hacer en este tipo de momentos, porque hay una manera para comportarse durante este tipo de momentos, ¿verdad? solamente supo moverse sin lógica ni sentido para acabar tropezando consigo mismo y golpearse con la cabeza contra el muro. Esto, unido a la borrachera y al poco sentido que le quedaba fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

La criatura que antes fue Alicia devoró de manera frenética todo lo que pudo del cuerpo de José hasta que la falta de sangre en el cuerpo, unido al hecho de que ya estaba muerto, llegó a enfriarlo lo suficiente para que perdiera su interés en él. Afortunadamente para ella pudo sentir el pequeño reguero que se le había formado en la cabeza de Jose y, sin perder un tiempo que ya no le resultaba importante, se volvió hacia aquel cuerpo caliente y vivo dispuesto a devorar cada porción de vida y calor que pudiera tener en su interior antes de que estos mismos actos lo acabaran por echar a perder y la tuviera que poner en marcha en busca de nuevos cuerpos con vida para que pudiera arrebatársela.

Varios minutos más tarde la criatura que fue una vez la niña de trece años Alicia se puso en marcha dispuesta a aprovechar cada último momento que quedaba de esta noche para repetir su nuevo modus operando para conseguir lo que quería.

El sonido que salía de su garganta anunció su presencia a la llegada del nuevo día.

______________

______________

**FECHA**: 26-Mayo-2008

**HORA**: 3:48 P.M.

**LUGAR**: Discoteca "Afrodita" en la ciudad de la Coruña.

**DISTANCIA A LA QUE ME ENCUENTRO**: Un kilómetro y medio.

**PUNTOS ESPECÍFICOS**: Varias personas fueron atacadas en el interior de la discoteca por una gente que se encontraba 'bajo la influencia de ciertas drogas' que las volvió totalmente psicóticas y fuera de control. No solamente atacaron a cualquiera que se les cruzó por el medio sino que también llegaron a morder y arañar a varios de ellos. Unos cuantos de manera fatal causándoles la muerte. Parece ser que en el lugar había varios miembros de una banda de la zona que viendo la situación abrieron fuego contra esa 'gente' matando a todos ellos. Por supuesto que tanto los cuerpos de esa 'gente' como de los que habían muerto por ellos o fueron heridos fueron llevados del lugar en vehículos especiales que impidieron cualquier tipo de seguimiento.

Al día siguiente hubo otro incidente pero aún no existen datos al respecto salvo que el origen fue a más de cinco kilómetros del incidente descrito anteriormente. Si están relacionados es algo que deberá esperar a por más detalles.

**ACCIÓN REALIZADA**: Usando la lista de control llamé inmediatamente a Sergio, Vanessa y Miguel. Realizamos una reunión rápida y decidimos que sería mejor poner algo de distancia de la ciudad hasta que el segundo incidente sea aclarado porque existe un alto porcentaje de que lo ocurrido en la discoteca sea un brote de Clase 1 y que haya dejado algún infectado suelto por la ciudad que podría propagarse con rapidez.

Mientras volvíamos a nuestras casas hicimos un seguimiento de las rutas de escape para comprobar que aún permanecían seguras. Como surjan varias cadenas de muertes violentas en el perímetro que estableció Vanesa nos abriremos de esta ciudad.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

____________________

Pequeño fic acerca de un excelente libro. Una de las más increíbles historias que he leído en mucho tiempo.

Esperemos que muchos de vosotros os leáis la Guía de Supervivencia Zombi antes de que la situación se escape del poco control existente y no tengáis que lamentarlo más tarde.

Dejad alguna review o relato de sucesos parecidos por vuestras zonas. No dejéis que la información sea ocultada al público.

Nos leemos… espero.^^


End file.
